


Second Chances

by Graysonsginger



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: Artemis invites Roy to the Team, Cissie is jealous, and Roy's changed but not that much.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Light spoiler warning for the Young Justice audioplay Season 3.9.

“You invited Arsenal to join the team!?” Cissie asked frantically, either forgetting or not caring that the rest of the team, including Roy, was standing right there. “But we already have two archers!”

Artemis held out her hands placatingly, “Hey, hey. The team doesn’t have a quota on archers.”

“Even if it did, I’m much more than an archer.” Roy said, showing off his mechanical arm as the hand opened up to reveal the laser inside.

Unimpressed, Traci rolled her eyes, “I’ve seen bigger.”

“It’s not the size that matters. It’s how you use it.” Roy quipped back with a wry smile.

“Okay, ew, no. Whatever is happening here needs to stop, now.” Artemis said at the same time that Cass signed sarcastically,

“Like you know how to use it.”

Roy aimed his laser arm at her, “Oh you want to go, Batgirl?”

Cass simply lowered into a ready stance before holding up one hand in the universal, “come at me” gesture.

As Roy took the bait and lunged at his teammate, Tim dropped his head into his hands, muttering something about how this was “Team Year 5 all over again”. Beside Red Robin, Stephanie pulled out her phone and started filming. She jeered as the laserbeam shot out of Roy’s arm, and though Cass dodged it effortlessly, Violet had to jump in with a force field before it could hit Zachary.

“See?” Cissie said desperately, pulling on Artemis’s arm, “He’s not a team player.”

Artemis took a deep breath. For a moment the lasers, punches, shouting, and calls for bets fell silent, and she focused on Roy. Cass had caught his laser arm in a grip he couldn’t wiggle out of. She would win this fight. Even Roy knew it. But, knowing and admitting were two different things for bullheaded contrarians like Roy (or Artemis).

Steam released from Roy’s mechanical bicep, and he slipped freely around Cass, leaving his precious laser arm in her grasp so he could lock his remaining arm around her neck. It was check not checkmate, but Artemis had seen enough.

“Alright, sparring session is over for today. You’ve tied.” she said, still unused to how her leader voice could make the gaggle of teens go still.

“I can win.” Cass protested.

“Probably.” Artemis shrugged, “But Arsenal proved his point. He knows how to use his arm in a fight. Now please give it back.”

Disappointed the fight was over, Cass handed the arm back, and Roy clicked it into place with a grumble of his own. For just a second, he eyed Cass through the narrowed lenses of his mask, body tense like he might still attack. But then, he relaxed, extending his hand.

“Those were some amazing moves.”

Cass looked between the hand and his face for a moment before returning the handshake. “Your moves aren’t too bad.”

Instead of jumping at the taunt this time, Roy laughed.

“See? We’re all a team here. Now go give Roy the team tour of the Watchtower.” Artemis said.

Though the rest of the team shuffled out of the meeting room to show Roy around, Cissie stayed at Artemis’s heel.

“But, but Artemis, why? Tim told me he got kicked off the team-”

Artemis squeezed Cissie’s shoulder, cutting through the frenzy her protege had worked herself into, and smiled softly.

“We all deserve a second chance, C. And Roy’s not going to waste his. Just like I’m not going to waste the second chance you gave me to be your mentor.”

“That’s different. You said you weren’t ready to be my mentor before.” Cissie insisted.

“And a few years ago, Roy wasn’t ready to be on the team. But he is now, so we gotta give him that chance.” 

Cissie didn’t have an argument to follow that but still looked crestfallen. She hesitantly looked towards the door where the others had left.

“Buuuut,” Artemis said slinging her arm around Cissie’s shoulders, “I guess you don’t have to give him that chance right this second. How about some sparring, just you and me? You could show me that new trick shot you mentioned.”

Cissie’s grin stretched ear to ear, and she practically bounced on her feet as she pulled out her bow. “Yes! I’ve been working on this all week, I’ve been wondering if I did it like this-”

Nodding along as Cissie explained her thoughts, Artemis smiled, ruffling Cissie’s hair—her protege’s enthusiasm contagious. She was so glad she had the chance to teach her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: M’gann is still part of the team, but she, Conner, and Gar are off on their mysterious adventure, so for now the team is just Artemis, Cissie, Tim, Stephanie, Cass, Violet, Traci, Zachary, and Roy.


End file.
